


A Lamp In The Window

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was never the best of correspondents, but he had tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lamp In The Window

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt was "postcards".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus found them years later, the summer postcards with their exotic postmarks. Sirius, during his wandering months, had sent everything through Muggle post offices to thrill Remus with the incomprehensible characters of other lands. They were smudged with grease from foods Remus had never tasted and scrawled with Sirius' sloppy affection between the lines of his tales of his adventures.

He carried them tucked against his heart inside his robes, one at a time, taking them out now and again until they were worn soft and yielding and he had almost memorized the brief messages. Still they smelled of curry, of sunshine, of heat and dust and old paper.

Remus slept with the little bundle of them under his pillow (Sirius never was the best of correspondants, but he had tried, for Remus he had tried) and dreamed of Sirius bright and happy as he had been in their youth, before the greying of hair and the aging of bones that ached, now and again, with the burdens of grief and time and a love precipitously interrupted by veils, by misunderstandings, by the simple inconvenience of living.


End file.
